


Doll up.

by 13thColdWar



Series: it'll leave you breathless (or with a nasty scar) [3]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, F/M, Natasha is a star from the golden age, Sharon is a good niece, Thor is very happy, steve's birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 04:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11005599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13thColdWar/pseuds/13thColdWar
Summary: 3. "It was Steve's birthday and the gang decided to surprise him, with a little blast from the past."





	Doll up.

**Author's Note:**

> this one's my longest, idk why

It’s been a whole month since he and Sam started searching for Bucky. It’s been a whole month without any leads on Bucky, other than the one Natasha gave him, nor sightings of the former Winter Soldier. They were in Europe when they received a call from Tony Stark, asking them to come back to New York and that he had now renovated the tower and made it the Avengers Tower. 

They had no qualms about going back to New York, since they were planning on taking a break anyway. Steve knew Sam was getting tired and that he was just too nice to say anything. So early the next morning, they went to the airport to catch the first plane flying to New York. 

Steve was beyond delighted when he saw the red headed woman that has haunted his dreams ever since she laid a soft lingering kiss before departing at the cemetery almost a month ago. He was so happy he was practically grinning from ear to ear. Sam must have noticed because he chuckled to himself before striding casually to Natasha and hugged her. 

Thanks to his enhance hearing, he heard what Sam whispered to her before walking away to introduce himself to Tony Stark. “He was miserable without you.” Then she smirked. 

Steve stopped in his tracks as he willed himself not to blush. “Never knew you needed me that much. Should’ve told me I might’ve stayed.” Her lips quirked up to one side, the way it does when she teases him. And he resisted the urge again to kiss her, the way he did during those times they worked together. 

He smiled. But deep in his heart, he wished it was that simple; he wished that it was true; he wished that she would’ve really stayed if he asked her to. But he knew it wasn’t… and that she wouldn’t. 

But instead of lingering in those thoughts, he closed the remaining distance between them and gathered her in his arms to envelop her in a warm hug. “Yeah, well no one calls me up on my age.” And she laughed. God, he’d missed her laugh. It’s only been a month but it feels like an eternity, he doesn’t want to let go. 

“Capsicle!” Steve rolled his eyes and he could almost feel Natasha doing it as well. “Well, sorry to break the reunion but Red, your boyfriend’s calling you. You wouldn’t want an arrow stick up to your ass, now, would you, Cap?” Stark sent a salacious smile Steve’s way and Steve can’t help the rosy tint tinging his cheeks. Up until now, he still doesn’t know the truth about Clint and Natasha’s relationship. No one on the team actually does. 

“Barton’s not my boyfriend, Stark. And if he hears you say that again, you’d be the one with an arrow up your ass.” Even though neither Natasha nor Clint confirms that they were dating, everybody still thinks they are. Even Steve. And he can’t help the twinge in his heart every time he thinks about them. Especially, Natasha’s arrow necklace that she wore during the whole S.H.I.E.L.D. fiasco. 

Weeks passed quietly and nothing serious needed the attention of the Avengers. They spent their days exploring the whole of the Avengers Tower and even making each of their floors homier. Moving furniture here and there, and making some adjustments in their rooms. 

Steve’s birthday is just a week away but little did he know, his team got something up on their sleeves. While Steve is on his morning run (without Sam because he pretended to sleep in so he can be a part of the team’s planning), Tony woke the whole tower and called them in his lab. “So team, Maxim or Victoria’s Secret?” Tony waggled his eyebrows in a suggestive manner. 

Natasha was not, in any way, a morning person and so she’s extra grumpy in the morning. Fast as a lightning, she threw one of her knives at Tony’s way, intentionally missing his head. Stark gulped in fear and Clint chuckled, proud of his partner. “Natasha’s jealous. Steve is just hers, y’know?” Sam quipped sleepily. Not quite fully aware of his surroundings yet. 

Tony forgot his fear for his life for a second and started laughing loudly. “I knew it! Something’s going on between you two! That’s why Legolas kept on denying you two are ho--!” Stark finished his ramblings with a shout when another knife sliced just above the junction connecting his shoulder and neck. The knife grazed him a little. “Okay! Okay!” Tony, finally, surrendered. 

Bruce finally decided to make his presence known by the room. “Steve wouldn’t like your extravagant parties, Tony. He’ll probably appreciate it more if it will be just us.” Everyone agreed and looked at Tony pointedly. “What’s your idea, then?” Tony asked to no one in particular, then turned his head to look at Natasha.”Mrs. Cap, what would it be?” Despite the nickname, everyone looked at Natasha expectantly. 

Natasha rolled her eyes and folded her arms across her chest. “Why don’t we celebrate it at Washington? At the VA.” She looked at Sam and he instantly smiled. Almost everyone has a confused expression, not knowing what VA Natasha was referring to. Thor broke the silence and asked the inevitable, “Uh, what is this ‘VA’ you speak of. I’m afraid I have not encountered this word in Midgard, yet.” Thor looked like a confused little puppy. 

Bruce explained everything about the VA to Thor, while Sam told Natasha that he would start pulling the threads needed. “That is glorious, Lady Natasha! The Captain would surely love that!” Thor boomed. “You surely are a perfect match for each other,” he added then grinned. 

Natasha fought the blush creeping up her cheeks. She swore inwardly; never had she blushed in her life. _Fuck._

____

____

Clint chuckled and put his arms on Natasha’s shoulder. “Tasha’s had enough of your teasings. Let’s get this plan moving.” 

Sam told everyone that he used to work at the VA Natasha was talking about. He told them everything about it and no one disagreed. “So, I’ll start making calls now,” he said happily, clearly excited about the idea. “Why don’t we invite people his actual age, too?” Natasha smirked and got a look in her eye that no one’s ever seen before, as if she’s recalling a very fond memory. But it quickly vanished as soon as it came. “Veterans that he fought with during the war. Or descendants of those, even,” Natasha finished her suggestion and everyone liked the idea, too. 

“Yeah, that’s great. And I know who to call.” Everyone looked at Tony, confused and shock. “What? My old man used to work for the military and my mother is very fond of charities.” He shrugged. 

After finalizing everything, they went their separate ways. Some went back to their floor to sleep while the others proceed to the kitchen. 

Steve didn’t notice anything was off, lucky for the team. They want the party to be an utter surprise. But unfortunately, fate wasn’t on their side. A day before Steve’s birthday, Natasha was called by Fury and was sent to a three-day mission. Everybody noticed Steve’s sullen expression when Natasha told the team the news. 

On the day of Steve’s birthday, the team rode Stark’s private jet and flew to Washington, DC. Tony’s lame excuse was: “The mayor of Washington wants to see us.” Stark insisted on Steve wearing his old military uniform, goading him about being formal. And everyone else was also donning a suit and tie. 

The sun was almost setting when they arrived at DC. They drove straight to the VA and Steve didn’t even ask about it. When they entered the building, they were instantly welcomed with the loud cheers of the people in the room. Together, they all shouted, “Happy birthday, Captain Rogers!” And some of them saluted the old military captain. 

Steve was too shocked. He looked around the room and saw almost everyone was wearing military uniforms. Some are even being wheeled by their children or grandchildren, who are also wearing a uniform. After a moment of reminiscence, Steve saluted back. 

The room was styled as one that looks like straight from the 40s; the music, the atmosphere and everyone else around the room looks like from the past. Then suddenly, Steve doesn’t feel like a man out of time; he doesn’t feel like a fish out of water; he doesn’t feel like a super soldier frozen in the ice for seventy years who missed out on a lot of things. 

“Happy birthday, Cap!” 

“Happy birthday, Rogers!” 

“Happy birthday, Capsicle!” 

“Happy birthday, Friend Steven!” 

“Happy birthday, Steve!” 

“Happy birthday, Captain!” 

He all heard at once. And he can’t help the smile that grace his handsome features. 

Then, Clint came near him and enveloped him in a manly hug, as did others, but his stood out most. “This was all Nat’s idea.” Clint patted him on the back and departed. 

Steve doesn’t feel as alive anymore. How he wished Natasha was there with them, with him, to celebrate his birthday. And she came up with this idea? God, he might be in love with that woman. 

_Love._

____

____

Gracious, he w-- 

“Steve,” a frail weak voice called out to him from a distance. He’d recognize that voice anywhere. 

“Peggy,” he breathed out. And a smile was slowly brought to his face. He the noticed Sharon pushing the wheelchair and smiled politely at him. His feet moved to their own accord and he met them halfway. 

Peggy reached out her fragile hand to Steve, who then took it and lay a soft kiss on her knuckles. “Charmer.” She chuckled. 

“Good evening, Captain Rogers. Happy birthday to you,” Sharon greeted happily. “Agent Romanoff called me and asked me to bring Aunt Peg.” Natasha. _God, why can’t she stop haunting him for once? _And ‘Aunt Peg’?!’ “Unfortunately, she won’t be staying for long, she must come back to the nursing home immediately.” Sharon finished with a soft smile.__

____

____

“Aunt?” Steve managed to croak out. Instead of Sharon answering, Peggy chuckled and shook her head. “Why, of course, Captain. Sharon here is my niece,” she said it in a way Peggy would when he used to make a dumb statement. And it brought a smile to his face. 

_His Peggy hadn’t changed a bit._

____

____

“Now, enough chit chat. Would you mind if I finally give you the dance I owed seventy years ago?” She smiled bitterly, but her eyes still shine. “Of course.” 

Sharon helped Peggy stand up. He now noticed that she was wearing a replica of the red dress she’d worn at the club when they were celebrating, and he felt his breathe hitch in his throat. Fortunately, Peggy was feeling a bit better today and was able to lean all her weight on Steve, who happily carried it, as they dance to a slow song. 

“Happy birthday, Steve.” Peggy looked up at him and smiled. “After this dance, I want you to finally let go of me and live your life. Find love and let go of the past.” She laid her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. 

_Love._

____

____

A few more somber moments between the past lovers, Peggy had to rest and go back to her nursing home later on. And as if on cue, at the exact moment he let go of Peggy’s hand when she was finally settled on her wheelchair, a woman with a pair of emerald eyes walked in the room and instantly grabbed everyone’s attention. 

Peggy looked up at Steve’s love struck face then at the pale woman at the end of the room. She chuckled and surmised that it must be the Agent Romanoff that Sharon talked about. And the woman who asked her to attend his party. She must also be the woman that had captured Steve’s heart. 

“Come on, now, Sharon.” She tugged her niece’s hand. 

Steve felt like his heart was going to explode. His heart was like a bird beating against his ribcage, begging to be free. And Steve’s mouth was hurting from smiling ear to ear. 

Natasha’s hair was curled to one side, exposing her creamy neck that wore a pearl necklace. And she wore a dress that hugged her figure perfectly, she was even wearing a pair of gloves. Her bloody red luscious lips was curled to a smile that could make any man with a beating heart breathless. And it did, it left him breathless. 

_She looks like someone straight from the Hollywood’s Golden Age._

____

____

“Couldn’t miss your birthday now, could I?” His lungs still failed to function and supply him with oxygen. But now that Natasha’s near, he was able to inhale a waft of her scent and his breathing (which ceased for a moment) was starting to come back. “I thought you were supposed to be back tomorrow.” He said the first normal thing that his oxygen deprived mind could think of at the moment. 

She smirked. And heavens, doesn’t he want to wipe that off with his own. “Really, Rogers? You don’t want me here? After com—“ He cut her off and enveloped her much smaller figure with his massive one. “I’m so glad you’re here,” he told her sincerely. After recovering from the shock, Natasha relaxed and hugged him back, burying her face in his strong chest. 

“Happy birthday, Steve.” Her voice was muffled by the fabric of his uniform but to him, it was the only thing he heard at the moment. Even when the first batch of fireworks of the night started going off. 


End file.
